In a conventional V-style push rod internal combustion engine, a camshaft is located in the block at a center of the V shape. This camshaft location in combination with a single rocker shaft system draws elements of a valve train towards a center of the engine. This, in turn, generally results in the use of a wedge-shaped combustion chamber to accommodate the positioning and movement of the valves. More particularly, such conventional rocker shaft arrangements make it difficult to employ a more desirable spherical combustion chamber.
In addition, conventional valve train arrangements may also include two rocker shafts in the cylinder head, one shaft for an intake rocker arm and one shaft for an exhaust rocker arm, in order to utilize a spherical combustion chamber design. Generally, such a configuration can result in a relatively wide cylinder head design, add extra weight to the engine and can also create packaging challenges in a crowded underhood environment of today's automotive vehicles.
Thus, there is a need for an improved rocker system for a push rod internal combustion engine that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.